Fluid filters have many manufacturing and processing applications. For example, fluid filters are often used in chemical applications, water applications, paints and coatings applications, plastics and resin applications, electronics and semiconductor applications, utilities and power generation applications, food and beverage applications and pharmaceutical applications.
Conventional fluid filters include a filter housing which receives a removable filter element that is used to trap and remove particulates and other matter in the fluid between the filter's intake and outlet. The filter elements typically take the form of either a filter cartridge or a filter bag. Such elements are held in position within the housing and function sufficiently without incident during operation when fluid flows through the filter. Despite the individual circumstances of each application, however, the filter tends to move or float out of position in the housing when there is no fluid flowing through the filter. The force of the flow is necessary to hold conventional filters in position within the housing.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved fluid filter that is removably securable in the housing so that it does not move during down time when fluid is not flowing through the filter and which can be conveniently removed for any reason and replaced when needed. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.